Dawn I Love You
by DawnFanGurl
Summary: A Pearlshipping story written by me. Dawn confesses her feelings to Ash and Ash has trouble on what to say. Sorry for any spelling errors I was very sleepy and my auto corect is stupid and is a pre crappy story. DAWNXASHFOREVER!


Dawn Berlitz sat on a log about a mile away from her campsite where her friends Ash and Brock were. She had been traveling with them for almost a year now and the three of them became as close as can be. Brock was like an older brother to her and Ash and took very good care of them. Ash .. well he was her role model and hero. She adored him so much she really looked up to him as a talented and caring Pokemon trainer.

She was beginning to have these strong feelings for him. Dawn had those feelings when she met him but they weren't as strong as they were now. She was starting to realize that they were feelings of attraction. She was old enough to recognize that she was in love with Ash Ketchum. But she was afraid she was gonna get rejected because she didn't think he would feel the same way. He was too obsessed with his gym battles and Pokemon to even care.

The blunette sighed as she peeled bark off the log she was sitting on. "Man I wish I could just come out and say it 'Ash I'm in love with you' " Dawn practiced to herself.

Speaking of Ash she saw a dark figure with a red cap walking toward her it was him the young boy that she loved wrapped in a blanket from the heart skipped a beat as she saw his gentle brown eyes meet hers and she turned pink.

"Hey there Dawn what are doing sitting here all by yourself?" he asked as he bent down in front of her.

"I...I.." Dawn began to say but got tongue tied " I'm just star gazing" she said

"Oh that's cool I don't blame you it's a beautiful night" said Ash looking up to the sky.

" Mind if I join you?" he asked

"Course" said Dawn smiling as he sat down beside her on the log.

He sat quite close to her,their thighs touched each other. Dawn felt her heart begin to beat slightly faster. They were silent for a few minutes. A slight gust of wind blew against her spine as she shivered violently as Ash laughed.

"Cold?" he asked

"Yea" said Dawn blushing bright red, rubbing her forearms.

"Want some blanket?" Ash asked holding out his arm offering half the blanket.

"Sure Thanks!" said Dawn as he wrapped it around her.

"Your mom wouldn't want ya catch a cold now would she?" said Ash

"Yeah.." Dawn sighed thinking to herself.

"What's wrong? You seem very sad, Dawn" said Ash in sympathy.

"I...I'm fine No need to worry" said Dawn ready to burst into tears using her constant catchphrase.

"Dawn.." said Ash touching her arm.

"Look at me" he said gently.

Dawn looked at him and began to tear up biting her lower lip. Ash reached out and began to rub her back.

"I know you're not okay... Now what is it?" he asked.

" I'm not sure you're gonna like what I'm going to say" said Dawn as she felt a tear roll down hey cheek.

"Oh Dawn.." Ash said as he pulled her close and lay her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her which wasn't a very Ash thing to do.

"You know you can tell me anything we're best friends" he said

Dawn sighed and decided to get it off her chest, she may not get another chance.

" Alright.. Ash I..I feel... I think I

am in love with you there I said it" she said shaking nervously.

Ash sat there silently not knowing what to say.

" I knew it he doesn't feel that way too" said Dawn to herself. She just couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a sob and sat up and began to take off.

"DAWN!WAIT" cried Ash. Dawn stopped but with her back still toward him.

" Are you..crying?" he asked reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Dawn nodded. " You don't like me like that do you?" she sniffled and wiped her eyes .

Ash took her hand and smiled and said " Dawn, I know that I'm not good with expressing my heart very well and putting it into words and actions..." He reached out and cradled her face and dried her tears and said "Dawn..I Love You so much and don't you ever think I don't..I feel the same way"

Dawn breathed a sigh of joy and relief. " Oh Ash I love you too!" she said.

She threw her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder and sobbed. Ash smiled and held her back. "Hey now its ok" he whispered in her ear.

" I know! They're tears of joy" said Dawn as she hugged him again but tighter this time ad he swayed her back and forth and kissed her forehead which made Dawn jerk away to look at him. Ash then made his move and kissed her lips as she kissed him back. They soon broke the kiss and sat down on the green grass and snuggled. Dawn crawled into his lap using his shoulder as a pillow and the blanket and they soon both fell asleep.


End file.
